Harry and Hermione's Infinite Playlist
by mspolapotter
Summary: Harry and Hermione's Infinite Playlist: Inspired by Taylor Swift. Obviously, the title was inspired by the movie Nick and Norah's Infinite playlist, but Taylor Swift inspires the rest. Try singing your fave Taylor Swift tunes in all their HHr glory.
1. Inspiration

This was just something that popped in my mind after listening to I'd Lie. Anyhoo, arm yourself with your iPod or MP3 player or pump up the volume on your computer. Get ready for a totally Taylor Swift playlist. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Harry and Hermione's Infinite Playlist: Inspired by Taylor Swift_**

_A Taylor Swift Songfic Collection by pAula-p0tter_

* * *

"Here's the last of the boxes," Hermione declared, the huge cardboard box covering her face. She felt her way around the space and finally found a table where she was able to put down the box. Harry looked at her seriously. "What?" Did I put it on something important?"

"You are a witch, Hermione. You have a _wand_," he said.

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't the neighbors think that that would be too weird?" Hermione countered. "Now we have to start unpacking all this stuff. That's when we'll use the wands, okay?" She kissed him softly on the lips.

It's been a week since they got married and so here they are, ready to start their new life. Together.

Hermione collapsed on the couch behind her. The box was no feather, mind you. She decided to open it up and see what was inside.

Apparently, it was her box. Her box of notebooks. She went through them and began flipping the pages. At some entries, she laughed at herself.

But the notebook at the bottom of the box was the most important treasure she had.

"Harry, where's Wayne?" she asked. Wayne was the black-and-silver guitar Harry had given her last Christmas.

"In his case," he replied. They like treating the guitar like family. She retrieved the guitar and put herself in playing position.

Hermione's treasure was her song journal. Back at Hogwarts, she was able to shrink her guitar and put it in her trunk. She would go to the lake at random times to play and compose. She was truly inspired by Taylor Swift's songs.

She turned the page and began playing.

* * *

So, please review. Or better yet, review the next ones that come after this.


	2. Invisible

Here's the first song, back when Harry was still infatuated w/ cho_**

* * *

**_

_**Invisible**_

Cho can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She never noticed how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just wanna show you

She pretends to know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through

Cho's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you

She pretends to know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light

Oh, we're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you

She pretends to know you

Harry let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you knew the real me

We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable

Instead I'm just invisible

Cho can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

* * *

It's a pretty sad song. I hope you sang to it with these words


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

Here's the next song, another sad song. Still about Cho.**

* * *

**

**_Teardrops on my Guitar_**

Harry looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I know she's beautiful

Cho's who he talks about

And she's got everything that I live without

Harry talks to me

I laugh coz it's so damn funny

But I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song by the lake I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Harry walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breathe

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind flawless I wish I could be

Cho better hold on tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky coz

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song by the lake I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I walk back alone

And say Nox to my wand

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

Coz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song by the lake I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but is never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Harry looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

* * *

Okay, more songs


	4. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**_I'm Only me when I'm With You_**

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field on Castle grounds

You and I are doing Astronomy charts

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the owls sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly even if you're on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy all the time

Then there's the time I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a Muggle boy and girl

Living in a wizard's world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

My secrets or my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly even if you're on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy all the time

Then there's the time I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else

It's so hard to be myself

And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly even if you're on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy all the time

Then there's the time I'm only trying to let you know

That what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I wanna be

Well I'm only me when I'm with you

With you


	5. You Belong With Me

Tell Me. Who didn't have Last Song Syndrome with this song? Nobody, right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**You Belong With Me**_

You're in the Hall with Cho and she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

Coz she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the Room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm doing all my homework and I know she doesn't like

Not knowing all your stories like I do

But she plays Quidditch I just cheer for you

She's the Seeker and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see, Harry

You belong with me, you belong with me

Walk in the Halls with you and your best friend Ron

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the lake's edge thinking to myself hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey, watcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears dress robes I wear Muggle gowns

She's the Seeker and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up

And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see, Harry

You belong with me

Waiting for you to come out of that lake

All this time, how could you not know Harry

You belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you in the Common Room in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know that you hate Snape and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see, Harry

You belong with me

Waiting for you to come out of that lake

All this time, how could you not know Harry

You belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me Harry, you belong with me


	6. Jump Then Fall

This is my current favorite song. it reflects too much of me and i love it!**_

* * *

_**

**_Jump Then Fall_**

I like the way he looks in the morning

We're in his dorm and without a warning

I realize his green eyes are the best eyes I've ever seen

I like the way I can't keep my focus

He watches me work and that just annoys me

I don't hear his words but hope they sound like

We should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall

Jump then fall, it's you and me

Be there I'm never gonna leave you

Voldie's gonna have to break us two

Coz I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall, oh

I like the way your hair's messed like that

You got the keys to me

I love that scar on your forehead

Oh, I've never been so wrapped up

Harry, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it o-over

And all I can say is come closer

Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Coz every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to jump then fall

Jump then fall, it's you and me

Be there I'm never gonna leave you

Voldie's gonna have to break us two

Coz I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall, oh

Draco's gonna jump out behind the seat

I'll punch him, I'll punch him

When Voldemort's spell brings you to your knees

I'll shield you

The time's gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

But I'll tell you're the one so you could smile

Whoa oh, I need you, Harry

Don't be afraid please jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there I'm never gonna leave you

Voldie's gonna have to break us two

Coz I'mma stay through it all so jump then fall

Jump then fall, baby

Jump then fall

Into me, into me

Every time you smile I smile

And every time you shine, I shine

And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you

I'll show you, you can

Jump then fall

Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
It's you and me, it's you and me  
Yeah


	7. Fearless

They're already together this time**

* * *

**

_**Fearless**_

There's something 'bout the way

You're face looks after a game

There's a glow in your eyes

Then you walk me to the dorm

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the common room,yeah

We're walking in the halls

I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard

Not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

Run your hands through your hair

Absent-mindedly making me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'll dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So Harry drive slow 'til we run out of road

In Godric's Hollow, I wanna stay right here

Near this tiny church you put your eyes on me

In this moment now, capture it, remember it

Coz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well you stood there with me near the stair way

My hands shake I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave, it's the first kiss

It's flawless, really something

Its fearless

Coz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'll dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Coz I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'll dance

In a storm in my best dress, fearless


	8. I'd Lie

This is the song that started it all, but this is also the almost-finale**_

* * *

_**

**_I'd Lie_**

I don't think that Firebolt's seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his fight

And I can't put colors in his eyes

He's in love with Ginny, he swears

As he tries to fix his messy hair

I'm laughing coz I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

But I wrote all his favorite songs

And I could tell you, his eyes are colored green

He argues with Slytherins

Draco's his favorite

He calls me his sister

He has his mother's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently looking for his "girl"

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything black and white

Only lets me see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you, his eyes are colored green

He argues with Slytherins

Draco's his favorite

He calls me his sister

He has his mother's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there and walks away

My God if I could only say

Harry I've fallen for you

He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

There was one time he told me

That he thought I was beautiful

No need to put on make up

As much as "his Ginny" does

Yes, I could tell you, his eyes are colored green

He argues with Slytherins

And it almost killed him

He calls me his sister

He has his mother's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

You can ask me if I love him

I'd lie


	9. Our Song

**_Our Song_**

I was riding Buckbeak with my hair undone

Holding on to Harry's waist

He's got a one-hand feel on its furry neck

The other on my heart

I looked around, shut my eyes to the wind

He asks Mione's there something wrong

I say nothing I was just thinking

How we don't have a song

And he says

Our song is the thestral's roar

Sneaking out late

Tapping on Hagrid's door

When we're in the Halls and you talk real slow

Coz it's late and the prefects don't know

Our song is the way Ron laughs

The first date, man I didn't kiss you and I should have

And when I walk up before I see Ron snore

Asking God if he could shut that noise down

I was walking to the castle grounds after everything that day

Divination's wrong and Malfoy's tease and I lost control and punched him

Got to the libr'ry reading history for Binn's stupid test

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And your voice that sings

Our song is the thestral's roar

Sneaking out late

Tapping on Hagrid's door

When we're in the Halls and you talk real slow

Coz it's late and the prefects don't know

Our song is the way Ron laughs

The first date, man I didn't kiss you and I should have

And when I walk up before I see Ron snore

Asking God if he could shut that noise down

I've heard all the songs from Mrs. Weasley's radio

Waiting for something to come along

That wasn't Warbeck's song

Coz our song is the thestral's roar

Sneaking out late

Tapping on Hagrid's door

When we're in the Halls and he talks real slow

Coz it's late and the prefects don't know

Our song is the way Ron laughs

The first date, man I didn't kiss him and I should have

And when I walk up before I see Crookshanks

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

Beside Harry on the Firebolt

I just grabbed hold on his waist

And began singing our song


	10. Love Story

This is probably the best-loved Taylor Swift song of all time. So I recreated the lyrics to make it fit their lives then and now.

**

* * *

**"Okay, what're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Look what I found," Hermione said happily, continuing with plucking.

"Your song journal," he replied. "Where'd you find it?"

"At the bottom of the final box," she said. She flipped the page. And she flipped again. no more songs. "Hm. So this is the last song i've written before I forgot."

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Our story. Becasue I never found enough angst in me to continue writing any more."**

* * *

**

**_Love Story_**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there

In the bathroom on the first floor

See the troll, and the debris, your best friend

See you make your way on his back to save my life

Little did I know

That you're the Chosen One, and you had that scar

And your Uncle said, no more owl post for Hedwig

And I was crying in my bedroom, begging her, please don't go

And I said Ronald take him to spend vacation at your home

I'll be waiting all you have to do is fly

You'll be the knight and I'll wait patiently

Harry's our best friend please just save him

So we went out to Diagon Alley to see you

We keep quiet

Coz we're dead if they knew your lightning scar

Escape your life for a little while

Oh, oh and you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my Daddy said stay away from that Potter guy

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go

And I said Harry please take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all we have to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

Harry please, save me Mom's trying to tell how to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you had survived the Dark Lord

The agony was endless

Then I saw you in the battlefield and I said

Harry save yourself you don't have to do this alone

I keep hoping that this time would never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He smiled on the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Hermione you never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

With you I'm sure we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Coz we were both young when I first saw you

* * *

"Everything worked out, you know," Harry said.

"And that's why we're here," Hermione replied, putting her arms around Harry's neck. "Because we were fearless enough to fight for our love story."

* * *

_**"With you I'll dance in a storm in my best dress fearless."**_

* * *

So, there you go. That was

_**Harry and Hermione's Infinite Playlist: Inspired by Taylor Swift**_


End file.
